The Beginning of A New End
by forein
Summary: "There is nothing Kanda can do about the treason charges against the beansprout, but he can certainly be the one to destroy the Noah when he emerges and stop him from aiding in the destruction of mankind." Contains spoilers up to Chapter 218. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been out of D Gray man for a really long time but just recently got back into it. The hard thing about being a D Gray man fan is even though I respect Hoshino and the breaks she needs, the breaks do tend to make me focus on other things and unfortunately it took me years to pick up the series again. Anyway, I'm really glad I did because I was amazed with the shift in the story and how much has changed, especially between Kanda and Allen. The most recent chapters really inspired me write this. This takes place almost a year after Chapter 218. **

***Unbeta'd so if there is an error I apologize and don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you!**

* * *

He never had much expectations for his life. His sole purpose was to find _that _person. After the situation with Alma that occurred over one year ago, he found that his childhood friend had been _that_ person all along. His sole purpose for living had been completed at the cost of losing someone he dearly loved once again.

Kanda had no reason for existing, he _should_ have had no reason for continuing to breathe the air of the harsh world. Yet a nagging feeling tore at his conscious. If he ceased to exist he would not die peacefully. His purpose in life had shifted to the cursed silver-haired teen. The irony of that fact didn't go unnoticed. Kanda hates people like Allen. People like Allen cry out some heroic speech and claim they will save everyone. Of course they never succeed in such things. Those type of people lose their lives before they ever do anything. They die young and their attempted efforts are never remembered. They die nameless.

Allen is naive and selfless but he will willingly throw himself in the line of fire for a complete stranger and despite this he continues to live. Kanda never planned to learn the teen's name, but not only did he learn his name but its been forever burned into his memory.

Now his sole existence revolves around _Allen_ _Walker_.

There was a time when he would not have cared what happened to the idiot beansprout or this damned world they lived in. He lived in a world of black and white where the only thing that mattered was his goal, but things changed. If it wasn't for Allen he would have never achieved his goal. He would have never been able to find out Alma was that woman who haunted and yet soothed his cursed existence. Because of Allen Walker he has his closure and set Alma free.

For Kanda's happiness, the silver-haired teen threw away his own and he did it without hesitation. It was his fault the fourteenth Noah awakened in Allen and now its his duty to make sure the Noah will never see the light of day. For some reason, he can't help but feel a terrible weight on his chest knowing he ruined Walker's life. As much as he refuses to admit it, he doesn't hate the teen. It would have been better if he did because it is always easier to hate. Kanda isn't sure what he feels for Allen, but it doesn't sit well with him knowing that the boy is in despair because of him. It especially doesn't sit well with him knowing the Order is after him. Not to mention there's a Noah that's lurking in his mind, threatening to take over at any given moment. To make things even worse, there's also that damned Apocryphos who also wants the teen.

There is nothing he can do about the treason charges against the beansprout, but he could certainly be the one to destroy the Noah when he emerges and stop him from aiding in the destruction of mankind.

Kanda became a General after Tiedoll suggested. Being a General, he is no longer under Komui's command, but under the command of the Five Great Generals. A few days after Kanda's run-in with Tiedoll, he met with the Generals. They appointed him the mission of locating and detaining Allen Walker and Johnny Gill. Simple enough. He already found both of them, all he had to do was show up to Headquarters once a month, turn in his report and he was off again. His reports were always the same, though he provides the Order with _some_ truthful information. It isn't exactly something he wants to do, but he has to make his reports appear believable. Moving up in command was never something he wanted, but it was the only way he could stay with the beansprout and Johnny. It also lessens the chance of him becoming a 'fallen one' since he is still working for the order and God. Truthfully, he can't really tell if theres a difference between the two anymore. To his confusion, however, despite lying to the church, his innocence never threatens to take over. It's something he wonders about often but can't seem to understand.

They were now at would could have been their twentieth hide out. It's a small motel in the outskirts of Sweden. They hadn't seen anyone from the Order in almost half a year. Though they did almost have a close run-in with three Exorcists when they were in Germany. It was the first time Kanda had actually felt "fear," if it could be called that. If the exorcists in Germany had reported to Headquarters that General Kanda Yu was in fact hiding and transporting Allen Walker and Johnny Gill, he was sure Headquarters would send all of their best exorcists after them. Ironically enough, he too, was on the run, though the Order didn't know of his crimes yet.

The samurai strips off his exorcist coat and hangs it over a chair. He then grabs his spare blanket from the closet and tosses it on the couch he sleeps on. Johnny and Allen are sitting cross-legged on the double bed, playing cards and chatting amiably among themselves.

Its been nearly a year since he and Allen first reunited. The beansprout is nothing like he remembered. He's become a shell of his former self but he at least doesn't try to run from them anymore. Now, Allen seems to accept their company, well Johnny's at least.

Kanda watches on as the pair continues to chat about various things. Usually Johnny shares new theories he comes up with while Allen exchanges stories about his childhood. Their friendship reminds him of he and Alma before everything went downhill. Its a bond he's somewhat longed for ever since he was reunited with Alma again. But his current goal doesn't involve making friends. He only has one motive for tagging along with Johnny and the beansprout and that is the Fourteenth. Like Alma, one day Allen, too, will die before him. Its something he knows he will have to face one day, and while he is prepared for their inevitable fate, he can't say he is ready for it.

Johnny hops off the bed and stretches his limbs. "I'm hungry!" He smiles brightly. Kanda has been so deep in thought that the sudden squeak of Johnny's voice surprises him. The man is a few years older than both he and the beansprout, but he has a childlike innocence that neither of them ever had. "Do you want to get dinner?" Johnny hums as he rocks from his toe to heel.

"I'm not really hungry," Allen smiles, but its that disgustingly fake smile he often feigns. Kanda hates that smile. Its so dishonest and so unlike the kid's former self. He has become nothing but fake smiles and it irritates him to no end.

The bespectacled man then asks him the same question, but he declines his offer. Truthfully, he isn't very hungry either. Unfortunately, they've been holed up in Sweden for two weeks. It isn't that the food in this country is bad, but it isn't something he likes to eat often. He partly thinks his loss of appetite has something to do with the stupid beansprout's fake smiles. There is nothing more sickening than people who play pretend.

Johnny throws his thick white coat on. The fur lining of his hood circles his face like the mane of a lion. "I'll pick something up for you both!" the man beams before he skipps out of the room. Kanda smiles to himself, Johnny's exuberance truly reminds him of Alma. Its probably one of the only reasons he hasn't lost his temper when it comes to Johnny. Though he still wonders how the man is able to remain so optimistic despite losing his own friend.

He and Allen are now alone in the small room. The air is quiet except for the faint voices of people in the hallways. There is something about being alone with Walker that Kanda can't stand. It isn't even because there is evil that lurks in his mind. He suspects it has something to do with Allen no longer being that kid he was in the past. The beansprout's personality used to get under his skin but hell, at least he acted like himself. When the hell did he become so damn pathetic?

The sudden sound of Allen clearing his throat breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Can you stop staring at me? I'm not the Fourteenth." Twin pools of silver bore into his with a glimmer of annoyance.

"Che. I'm not staring at you." Kanda growls.

"Except that you are," His silver brows furrow in frustration.

"Don't flatter yourself, moyashi. As if I'd be starting at you." The boy really knows how to work his nerves and since when did his voice not sound so high-pitched? It sounds like its in the transition of becoming masculine. It only serves as reminder of how much Allen has grown.

"And yet, you have been." Allen pulls the blanket over his stretched out legs and folds his mismatched hands over his lap. His gaze drifts to the ceiling as if hes deep in thought. "You've barely said a word to me since you and Johnny came here a year ago, yet you're always watching me."

Its true, the beansprout and him have barely spoken in the almost year they've traveled together. It isn't that he doesn't want to. No. Its just that he can't. Kandas never been big on conversation. Talking to someone is hard, thanking someone is even harder. Walker had thrown away his entire life just so he and Alma could have their final moments of peace and yet he asked for nothing in return. He was the only person who would have gone that far for Kanda's sake and they weren't even close.

With Johnny gone he finally has a chance to say what he always wanted to say. Kanda opens his mouth to say those words he'd been itching to say for almost a year. He knows he must look conflicted because Allen's irritated expression turns into one of confusion.

The words are on the tip of Kanda's tongue and yet he can't say them. His usual mask of annoyance settles back into place. "Shut up, moyashi."

Allen swears under his breath and turns on the double mattress he and Johnny shared, his back to Kanda.

The Japanese man lays out on the couch and stares at the ceiling. His long legs hang over the side. That went well. _Not_. Their way of living is cramped, but somehow he feels more alive than he has in a long time. The truth is he really enjoys being around the beansprout and Johnny. Somehow he feels a similar feeling with the two of them as he did with Alma. He wants to stay with them, even if that means going against a so-called God's will and risk becoming a 'fallen one'.

The sound of the rustling sheets and the creak of the mattress, alerts his senses. Allen sits into a sitting position and stares at him with an expression he hasn't seen in a long time. His silver eyes are full of determination but Kanda isn't sure why.

"Kanda," He pauses as if he is been carefully calculating something in his head. "_Thank you_."

The words catch him off guard. Why would Walker be thanking him? And how is it that the beansprout can so easily express whats on his mind despite all the demons that mess around in his brain? Yet, it has been over a year since Allen _saved_ him and he can't say those few simple words.

"For what?" His expression hardens once again. It is so easy for him to be standoffish, it keeps people away from him. He can't let people get too close, he learned from the loss of Alma that letting people in led to disaster. For the first time in a long time, however, he doesn't want to keep_ some_ people away.

"For being here. I almost gave in but..." Allen trails off, looking like the child he was when they first met.

"You should be saying this to Johnny." He cuts in.

"I know you don't have to be here either."

The older of the two becomes silent. He can't say what he desperately wants to say. Kanda stares at Allen intently, trying to make him back off but the teen remains firm. His gaze doesn't falter. Instead, he looks as determined as he used to. For some reason, seeing the beansprout this way makes him feel some warmth in his chest he vaguely remembers feeling only once in his life.

"I know it must not be easy for you to be stuck with me. So_ thank you_ for staying around..._you being here really helped me_."

Allen's voice echoes in his mind. Those are the same words, he has thought of saying to Allen many times before. For some reason he feels defenseless. Its almost as if Allen had read his mind and picked out those exact words to taunt him.

"Che. Idiot." Kanda spat and turns away from Allen on the compact couch. It is always easier to push him away and never say what he wants to say.

One day he won't be able to say those words he wants to say. One day mugen will pierce through the kid's heart and crimson will stain his clothing.

Kanda grunts at the thought and curses under his breath. He feels frustrated with himself.

_I'm the one who should be thanking you._

* * *

**A/N:_ Just so you know, t__his story is taking place almost a year after chapter 218 and a little over a year after the Mystery of Kanda arc. Kanda has grown up a lot since the beginning of the series so I was really looking forward to playing around with the man he's become/becoming. _**

**___Thanks for reading! Sorry for the_ boring start! I'm not sure how long this will be but I don't anticipate it being too long. If you have the time, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**_yeo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Many apologies for not updating sooner. This chapter is twice as long so I hope that makes up for it being so late. **

**This chapter starts off a little different but I hope its not too confusing. Just to clarify the confused reader, no one's memory has been lost! So don't worry about that. There is also a lot of clues and symbolism in this chapter for things that will happen later on. So try to keep that in mind while reading.**

**No Beta so many apologies for any mistakes. I tried my best to proofread this like twenty times but there still might be some mistakes.**

**Remember Rated T for swear words! (Though a very strong possibility it will become rated M later on)**

* * *

_He is laying on a soft bed of grass under a summer sky. The sun's vibrant rays are shining so brilliantly, he could feel the heat warm his skin. His arms are stretched toward the expansive sky. He doesn't know what hes searching for, but if he reaches far enough then _maybe_ it will become something tangible. To another set of eyes, the particular scene could be thought as beautiful, picturesque, and yet it makes him feel incredibly_ sick_. Feeling light-headed, he grabs his head, the brightness becoming too much to handle._

_In the distance he hears a child gigging. It isn't long before said child is hovering over him with large bright eyes that peer into his own. "What are you doing there?" The young child questions. His expression is all curiosity and delight._

_"I...I don't know." He replies, though he is shocked by his own voice. _Is he also a child?_ He doesn't remember anything about himself but he is sure he is in a place he does not belong._

_Once reaching toward the distant sky, his hands now reach for the boy's outstretched hand. The child's small fingers wrap around his own and he helps him stand. Closer now, he studies the boy's features. Long tamed black hair frames the boy's chubby pale face. It is unlike his own messy brown hair that has grown much too long from his years of neglect. He isn't sure how old he is, but he assumes they are the same age. What bewilders him is he has never seen this kid before and yet he _knows_ him._

_"I haven't seen you around here before! My name is Mana." A large grin stretches across the boy's face. "What's your name?"_

His name?

_"Allen." He responds instinctively. Though he is not sure why he said that name. All he knows is that it was his._

_The kid, Mana, makes an 'o' shape with his mouth as if he is in complete disbelief. "That's a cool name!" He shouts, much too excited for something so minor._

_Before he can finish giving his thanks, Mana grabs his hand and pulls them both into a sprint. They run for minutes before they come upon a garden, much more beautiful than the field he was in moments earlier. Mana pulls him to the ground where they lay side by side, their hands entwine. Allen watches the strange child chuckle merrily and he's not sure why but he begins to laugh himself, so incredibly hard in fact, that his sides starts to hurt but he doesn't care. For the first time in his life, he takes comfort in the fact that he isn't alone._

_"Why did we run?" Allen inquires once they manage to catch their breaths._

_"Our babysitter, Alice, won't allow us to hang out with the neighbor kids." Mana states in a manner as if he is sharing common knowledge._

Us?

_"Mana, what are you doing out here?" Someone asks. Allen turns his head toward the direction the voice comes from. There is a boy who, except for his short hair, looks just like Mana. The child catches sight of him and narrows his eyes. He walks closer to them though his movements say he's acting with caution. "Who are you?"_

_Mana grabs his hand suddenly and pulls them to their feet. The movement was so quick he feels light-headed again. "This is my new friend, Allen." His grip tightens on Mana's, his instincts are screaming at him, telling him to not let go. "This is my twin brother, Nea!"_

_Nea, however, ignores their introduction._

_"Alice has been looking for you." Nea informs his brother. "You should return to the manor before she gets more angry."_

_"Eep!" Mana squeaks with exaggerated fear. The dark-headed child lets go of his hand and Allen immediately feels the loss of his soothing warmth. How long has it been since he has felt human touch? "Allen," Mana voices quietly, a tiny smile on his face. He doesn't say anything further and the silence makes him feel a hammering in his chest. _Is this a farewell?_ It feels much worse than he could have imagined._

_Allen reaches for Mana to hold onto that warmth once more but his hand swipes through the empty air. The boy is already gone._

_Panicking, Allen tries to run anywhere just to find Mana again. His head turns turn in every direction, his eyes frantically scan the perimeter. His chaotic thoughts are broken, when a hand clasps around his wrist. He turns around to find Nea staring at him with a small smile on his face but it doesn't comfort him the way Mana's had._ _Allen realizes he doesn't like Nea's smile._

_"Where's Mana?" The question is spoken near silently. Nervously, he fiddles with his hands, his shirt, anything to not look at the boy in front of him._

_"Allen was it?" He simply nods in agreement. Nea leans in close, lowering his voice as if there are spectators nearby. "I can take you to him."_

_Allen knows, somehow, that following Nea is a bad idea. He thinks that maybe his parting from Mana should have been final and another part of him feels that their meeting should have never happened in the first place. He decides that against all risks that he will go wherever Nea takes him because there's this burning need to see Mana again. Allen follows after the boy, studying his back as he follows from a short distance. Eventually they reach the end of the bluff he didn't know they were standing on. He gasps at the the vast murky sea several kilometers below. It stretches out as far as the eye can see. Nea points eastward. There is a small island that stands out stark against the blue, on it a lighthouse stands alone._

_"There. Mana is there." The boy says and Allen looks up at him and suddenly finds that Nea is no longer a child and neither is he. He looks down at his own hands, one is normal and the other is ugly and disfigured. The site pains him for some reason and there is nothing on his hands but he can smell the strong iron of blood._

_"He's not who you think he is, you know." Nea frowns momentarily before another grin returns on his delicate face. "Don't worry, __it won't be much longer." Allen isn't sure why the statement makes him feel uneasy but he knows that whatever it means, it is a promise. 'Run' His conscious is demanding, but his legs feel heavy and he can't move._

_Before he realizes it, Nea twists his fists into his shirt and pushes him over the edge of the bluff. All of a sudden he is falling toward the dark sea below. He wants to scream but he can't seem to find his voice. Once more, he reaches for that powder sky, trying to grab a hold of it so he can't fall any further. In return, he receives nothing but the harsh lashes of the cold winds that whip his face._

_Allen crashes into the water below with so much impact the air gets knocked out of his lungs. He tries to swim, he needs to catch his breath, but like an anchor he continues to sink in the darkening abyss. Again, he tries to escape but the the salty water burns his eyes and he can no longer see. Desperate now, he thrashes skyward, but the water is never ending and the surface is no where in reach._

_He wants to cry for help. He wants to feel the warmth of human touch again but he knows that its a pointless wish. Allen has never felt more alone._

_It isn't long before the darkness consumes him._

Light floods his vision. It is so blindly bright that it hurts.

Where was he?

Who was he?

A weight is pinning his arms down and there is a blurry silhouette above him. The person is calling for him but he can't respond or stop the salty tears that are rolling down his cheeks. He squints to focus on the person above him. It is a man who looks familiar, yet he can't remember who he is. His dark hair is tied in a high ponytail, two long strands hang alongside his bangs. The stranger's face is slightly feminine but also so very masculine. Despite being a man, he is beautiful, ethereal almost.

His finger's twitch to touch the stranger's face, just to confirm if he is real. It reminds him of how he had once reached toward the sky except the man is very much tangible. The dark-haired man flinches at the contact but allows his curious hand to curl around his face. Briefly, Allen closes his eyes, relishing the warmth. The dark-haired man's countenance remains stern, yet there is a small hint of concern on his face. He doesn't speak any further but searches his eyes as if he is trying to determine something.

_Is this man concerned for him?_

It isn't until Allen brushes his thumb across the soft skin, that the man reacts.

"Moyashi, What the fuck!" The man growls and smacks his hand away.

_Moyashi._

The foreign word triggers something in his mind and a flood of memories return to him. He is Allen _Walker_, a former exorcist of the Black Order. He is on the run for treason. There is a Noah who has taken residence in his brain and is waiting for the right moment to take over his body. The man above him is Kanda, someone who he could never define as a friend or a foe. _And yet, just a second ago he desperately reached for Kanda, needing to revel in his warmth...and Kanda let him! _

Allen scoots back into the headboard so quickly its as if the mere site of the Japanese man has burned him. The only thing that does burn is his face from embarrassment.

"Idiot! W-Why-Why were you watching me sleep?" He yells loudly in attempt to sound angry but he is so embarrassed he can't seem to do so.

"Dumbass, you were thrashing in your sleep." The samurai explains. "I thought the Fourteenth was taking over." _The Fourteenth._ Nea. The images of the dream spin in his mind, never ending flashes from that _dream_ make his chest ache. Lighthouses, Manors, gardens, and the sea. If it was a dream then why did it all feel so real?

"Oi..." Kanda vocalizes, the sudden sound almost scares him. Then it dawns on him that Kanda is here and he isn't alone and for some reason the fact comforts him. Unlike Lenalee and the others, the Japanese man doesn't care and hes not going to try and comfort him. Nea and Mana, he just doesn't want to think about them anymore.

"Don't do that again. It was creepy waking up to your stupid face..." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. For some reason, they sting.

"Che. Imagine how I felt when you were caressing my face." The older of the two _quips_, his face twisting into a scowl. Allen's eyes widen and his face becomes even more hot with the added embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Instinctively, he reaches for a pillow and smacks an unsuspecting Kanda in the face with it. Really, he only tolerates Kanda's company because despite everything the man treats him the same as he always has and he doesn't feel like a basket case like he does with Johnny at times.

"Stupid beansprout! I'm going to make you pay for that!" The dark-haired man's face has contorted with anger, his nostrils flaring. They're back to their tussle again, throwing their fists and insults back and forth. Kanda charges forward and pins him to the mattress, his hands hold onto Allen's arms and his knees dig into his thighs. Allen stares up at the man, trying to wriggle out of his hold. It's been a few nights since he thanked Kanda for staying. He wasn't sure what came over him, but it was something he had wanted to say for a while. Allen knows Kanda doesn't have to be there, but he suspects the situation with Alma has something to do with it. The thought of Alma pains his chest.

"Not so tough now, eh, beansprout?" Kanda sneers.

Suddenly, he realizes just how close Kanda is, their faces are only a few centimeters away from each other, any closer and they would touch. He tries to fight the crimson shade from staining his face. They've both sparred many times before but this time feels so much more personal. A multitude of thoughts crosses his mind. He knows Kanda would kill him if he apologizes, but he still feels terrible about the whole situation with Alma. Neither of them deserved to suffer the way they did and even if he says they are 'free' it doesn't make him feel any less. He still isn't sure what the Japanese man's motive is for helping him and he's not sure he ever will. Allen turns his head to the side because he's not able to meet that cobalt gaze any longer.

"Get off, dick." He seethes.

"Weak." The blue haired man responds, but he doesn't move. While Allen can't see Kanda's expression, he can practically feel the confusion radiating off of him. Where the hell has Johnny been? If the bespectacled man had been there he could have avoided this awkward situation. As if on cue, the door swings open and Johnny walks in.

"I brought food-" The scientist stops in his tracks and drops the bags of groceries he was holding. For a moment, Allen wonders just what has startled his friend, until he remembers what. There's no way for him to stop his face from flushing this time. Kanda is still on top of him, to anyone their position would look inappropriate.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" Johnny squeaks frantically shaking his head back and fourth as if he's shaking the images out of his head.

"Didn't know?" Kanda echoes unaware of what is going on. '_Go figure_,' Allen thinks. He squirms out of the Japanese man's grip and shoves him off, making him fall hard on the ground. Surprisingly, he remains there, though true to his nature, Kanda insults him and kicks him in the shin. Allen thinks that even though he isn't acting like it, Kanda _might_ actually be a little embarrassed himself.

"No, no! It's not what you think. This idiot wanted to spar." Allen lies, its easier than explaining the situation. Its bad enough Johnny found Kanda on top of him _in bed_, but he surely doesn't want Johnny to know they ended up that way because he stroked Kanda's face! _Oh God_.

Johnny breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay. I just thought that maybe I missed something." He chuckles, returning to his same old self.

"Never! What would give you that idea?" Allen rushes to his side and helps the scientist pick the food he dropped on the floor.

"For starters," Johnny pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "your face is all red! And then there's the fact that you-"

"Ugh, you two are annoying. Let's just eat." Kanda interrupts. For once, he is grateful for the samurai's terrible temper because he is sure he was about to die from embarrassment. "And by eat, I don't mean garbage you just dropped on the floor!"

How they ended up at a bar in the red light district, Kanda doesn't know. He was eating delicious soba at some Japanese restaurant that they miraculously found in the city. Then, Johnny decided they should celebrate their 'strengthening friendship' by drinking at a bar. Kanda refused but then the beansprout and Johnny had started to leave without him! He couldn't let them go on their own because the idiots would probably have found a way towards trouble. Now, here he was a quarter of the way through a mug of beer, wondering how the hell he ended living his life according to those two morons.

The bar is grand and full of patrons to the brim; it isn't a typical establishment. There are plush red couches, each with their own table. Kanda thinks the couches are a ridiculous addition to have in a bar. Its a place to get intoxicated, not a home. So, it doesn't come as a surprise to him that Johnny had chosen to sit on the ugly red things instead of at the bar. But that wasn't the worst part of the place. There are waitresses who serve drinks and their accompaniment to their patrons. Not to mention they do it very little clothing. Having a surprising appreciation for women, it really is no wonder why Johnny picked the place.

The scientist is wedged between two women on the couch while he and the beansprout sit on another. From his peripheral vision, he notices Allen seems to sit out of place, much more quiet than he has been in days. Even though he's physically there, he can tell that his mind is not. Considering his apprenticeship with Cross, he figures Allen is unaffected by places like this. But he wonders if there's something more.

With Johnny occupied, it's basically just two of them alone again. It's been days since Allen thanked _him_ and he still hasn't managed to have a proper chat with the beansprout. He knows this is his chance to say something, but as always the words remain at the tip of his tongue. His thoughts return to that morning. Seeing the teen writhing violently in his sleep made him feel an undefinable twinge in his stomach. He was sure that the Fourteenth was taking over, especially since he knows the tears that fell from his eyes were definitely Allen's. Then there was that _strange_ physical contact. It's the closest him and Walker have ever been in a situation and while he didn't think much of it earlier he wonders now, just who was reaching for him. Was it Allen or the Fourteenth? It's still a mystery how close to the edge the kid is from giving in, but as time goes on he finds it is becoming much more difficult to reach for mugen.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved when the idiot came back to his senses. There's still so much left unsaid between the two of them and he hasn't even begun to change that. Kanda takes a swig of his beer. He glances over at Allen and sees him shuffling a deck of cards Johnny had gotten for him that morning. The white haired teen's curious mercury eyes turn to meet him and Kanda's about to _force_ some words out but before he could say anything, a server practically tackles Walker.

"Hello, Sir!" She shouts much too loudly, her breasts are practically suffocating the kid but he makes no move to push her off. Eventually she peels herself off of him but she's still touching him like he's some sort of prize. "Would you like any refreshments?" Allen declines, but she doesn't leave. Instead she continues to talk to him, playing with the strands of the teen's hair and tracing the scar on his face, going on about how amazing his look is. What was worse was he was humoring her! _Who knew he had it in him?_ Of course, that only made her come onto him even stronger. _Ugh._

So, he actually _waits_ for him to stop talking because if he tells he woman to 'fuck off,' the beansprout will make a huge deal about it and give him some lecture on how to treat women, _again._ Please, he knows how to treat women, it's just that women could be so troublesome. Maybe its the drink that's at work but he continues to listen to their conversation because he's still determined to suck it up and talk to the damned kid.

He's not sure how much time went by but he's already halfway through another mug before hes noticed Walker has scooted too close to him. As if he's read his mind, the teen mutters something but its too entirely quick for him to understand. _Why is he so damn fidgety?_ He looks over to his right and sees exactly why. The young server who had chatted with Allen all this time had definitely gotten passed the point of chatting. She crawls toward him with her very gracious chest mostly exposed. Her hand that rests on his thigh traces small circles before it trails up and up...

Allen squeaks and practically jumps in his lap, spilling the remainder of Kanda's drink all over him.

"Fuck!" Kanda growls. The alcohol spills on his crotch and its freaking cold! He jumps to his feet to dump the pool of beer that hasn't been absorbed by his coat yet. "Fucking idiot, what are you doing?"

"Kanda, I'm sorry," Allen throws napkins at him haphazardly. "It's just that she-"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" The server who was groping Allen says, before she crawls over towards him to try and dry him off. Her hands nearly fondle him just the way she did to the idiot beansprout and he smacks them away.

"Fuck off!" He yells harshly. The woman practically shrinks under his glare but finally, she scampers off. He snatches the remaining napkins from Allen and tries to dry off his damn crotch. He's had enough of this place now. Forget trying to talk to the idiot, he's going to go back to their hotel. Really, the kid is lucky. If it hadn't been for the drinks in his system, he would have ripped his head off.

"I thought you were used to this shit." He mutters, still drying his pants.

"I'm used to it happening to Cross, not me." Walker huffs and stands up to his full height. If that could be called full height, hes still shorter than Kanda. Still a beansprout.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

"Uh, Kanda..."

"What?" He demands, but his question is answered when hes looks at what Allen was pointing towards. Johnny nor the women he was with are there anymore. "Where the hell did he go?"

_How could have not noticed that Johnny had left?_ He was so wrapped up in waiting for the server to leave so he can have this awaited conversation with beansprout that he had forgotten all about the older man. He curses under his breath, he was so careless. Being with the two of them was like watching stupid kids and he hates kids. He tries to think back to that night and when the last time they saw Johnny was. Allen starts walking in the opposite direction, but Kanda quickly grabs his arm and drags him through the crowd. If he doesn't keep him close, the stupid kid would probably get lost in the place and end up getting fondled by other drunk people.

They had searched the entirety of the bar twice with no luck. Johnny was gone and they had no idea where he went._  
_

"I think that was one of the ladies that was with him earlier," Allen points toward a woman with cropped blonde hair. Kanda begins to walk toward her but Allen stops him, giving him an almost disbelieving look. "It's better if_ I_ talk to her." Whatever.

From afar, the samurai watches as Walker approaches the woman with his disgusting fake smile. They chatted momentarily before the teen's face blanches and he runs for the exit. Kanda follows after him, bumping into a few of the patrons on his way out. They run to the alley between the bar and some other building. Its mostly dark except for the single lamp on the wall, eerily illuminating the small space. Under the light, they see a figure on the ground clutching at his sides.

"Johnny!" Allen exclaims, running for the man who, except for his glasses and underwear, was very much naked. He lifts the man into a seating position and lightly pats his face to wake him up. A trickle of blood drips down his face, but he finally he opens his eyes, though it's half-lidded and not quite focused.

"Allen! What're you doin' here!" Johnny shouts out merrily then looks up at him and points. "Wow and Kanda too!"

"What the hell happened, Moyashi?"

"It's _Allen_." The silver haired teen corrects for the first time that day. "And that woman inside said he gambled with some people in there. He obviously lost everything."

"Why would they strip him naked and throw him back here?" His face twists into disgust but its just a mask. It irritates him that he didn't know some morons decided to attack Johnny and that he wasn't there to scare them to death with mugen.

Allen shrugs. "But the owner kicked him out for not having clothes."

"Because those weirdos took his clothes."

"I know, Kanda." Allen is fuming now, the situation greatly upsets him and for once, he isn't trying to hide it.

"Whatever. Let's just go kick their asses and get his clothes back."

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"That woman said they ran out when Johnny mentioned his friends."

"So, what do we do?" He questions, leaning against the cold brick wall.

Allen doesn't respond to him, instead he is saying comforting words to Johnny and soothingly stroking his hair. It really shouldn't, but it kind of surprises Kanda just how different Allen acts toward he and Johnny. He is much more gentle as opposed to his brash roughness when they're together. The fact is, he really knows nothing about Allen Walker or the way his mind works. Allen doesn't hold Kanda up in the same light as he does his close friends, hell, he probably doesn't think much of him at all. It doesn't bother the Japanese man, no he could care less, he's only indebted to Walker, right? Kanda looks away from the scene for some reason its hard to watch.

"Hey, give me your coat." Allen says suddenly.

"Hell no!" He glares daggers but the kid just walks over to him and stares at him challengingly. He's much more serious than he was earlier, the incident with Johnny has really angered him and he knows hes taking it out on him.

"We can't bring him back to the hotel like this." The kid is practically in his face now, ready to fight him for his coat if he has to.

"Give him your clothes then!"

Allen looks down at his clothes and unlike him, the idiot opted out of wearing his winter coat. Instead, hes only wearing a white button up shirt and brown slacks. With how slender he is, its a wonder how he didn't freeze to death. "Then I'll be the naked one, you freak!"

Kanda grumbles under his breath and takes his exorcist coat off. He makes sure to throw it extra hard at the beansprout and it earns him a curse in response. The teen didn't make too much out of it because he's already at the the bespectacled man's side, helping him into the coat. Once done, Allen looks back up to him with some smugness on his face. Kanda wants to punch the expression off his face.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go before I leave both of you behind." He says walking away from two of them.

Walker, with a very drunk Johnny hanging off one his his shoulders, trudge toward him. He practically drops the man but grabs him before he hits the ground. "Kanda, a little help here?"

The samurai groans and swing Johnny's other arm around his shoulder. Johnny holds onto both of them for support but still stumbles in between them as they walk.

"Y-You... guys are my betht friendth!" the older man sings happily. Kanda nearly gags at the strong scent of alcohol the man breathed out. They stumble back to the hotel, earning strange looks from passersby. Its colder than it was earlier and now he's grumbling under his breath because his damn crotch is cold from the beer the idiot spilled on him and Johnny is still singing terribly.

"I think Kanda peed because the coat is wet!" Johnny says leaning in towards Allen attempting to whisper but really he's practically shouting. The white haired teen laughs in response.

"I did not piss myself!" He retorts with much irritation. "And shut up beansprout." Kanda stretches his leg around Johnny, kicking Allen in the back of the leg, but his movement throws them all off balance and they stumble to the concrete ground. Their legs are a tangled mess and Johnny's face has planted in the ground.

"Fuck!"

"Good job, moron." Allen mocks and pushes him off. They both immediately help up Johnny who looks dumbstruck but then starts laughing uncontrollably. Allen looks at him as if he's confused by Johnny's reaction, but the kid ends up losing it just like Johnny. He's not stupid like the two of them so he doesn't join them in their madness, but he does smile to himself. Maybe the night wasn't _so_ terrible.

The way back to the hotel was quiet once Johnny passed out. Once they returned to their hotel room, they dump the bespectacled man on the bed, but he leaves Allen to take care of the rest while he opts out for a shower. The hot water washes over his body, washing away the alcohol stench.

There has been something that had been bothering him all night. His purpose for tagging along with Walker and Johnny was to kill the Fourteenth. Yet, that night he went out with the two of them and sort of, partially _enjoyed_ himself. His eyes close, the hot water splashes against his face. He doesn't want to think about any of this anymore. Enjoying their company will only be disastrous.

Minutes later, he returns to the room and finds Allen on the floor fiddling with his cursed hand. They don't exchange any words or glances, which he is glad for. He's actually tired from the night and the last thing he wants to do is address things that have been left unsaid.


End file.
